


Study Break

by themusingsofafangirl



Series: Team Free Will Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusingsofafangirl/pseuds/themusingsofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is worried about Cas' obsession with finals. He decides to intervene to ensure that Castiel gets some R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

"Hey Cas." Dean leaned over the top of the study carrel Castiel was using for pre-exam cramming.

"Yeah?" Came the absent minded response.

"Whatchya doin'?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Dean?" Castiel sighed, exasperated. "I'm studying. I have a stats exam tomorrow and a French essay due too!" He looked up from his notes. "What do you want?"

Dean walked around the side of the desk and draped himself over Castiel's back. He leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I want to make you come in your pants."

Castiel leaned into Dean's embrace, tilting his head up to look the other boy in the eyes. "And why would you even think that you might be successful in that endeavor?"

Dean dropped an upside-down kiss onto Castiel's expectant lips. "I dunno... Past experience?"

Cas smiled before stretching his neck to return Dean's kiss. "Okay. I need to finish this paragraph about my aspirations for the future, and then we can hang for a bit. Just a quick warning, you're on a time limit. I don't have any scheduled Dean time today, so make sure that you don't take up any Calc time."

"Are you telling me that you planned your entire day to the last second?"

"Maybe?"

"Cas..."

"Fine. Yes I did." Castiel shrugged. "I had a five page essay due for Shakespeare and the Bible this morning and then I have a my Stats exam tomorrow and my French essay--"

"Cas."

"And it has to be six pages--"

"Cas."

"And then on Sunday I have my Calc exam and I'm so not prepared for it--"

"Cas."

"What, Dean?!"

"We're going to leave your stuff here, I'm gonna treat you to a chocolate croissant at the snack bar and then we're gonna go to my room and you're gonna relax. Deal?"

Castiel nodded before stretching his way out of Dean’s arms. “Let me at least clean this up a bit?” He gestured to the books and pencils arrayed across his workspace.

“I’ll help.” Between the two of them, the cleaning took just a minute or two, and the couple was soon headed out of the library and over to the snack bar. After picking up a

chocolate croissant and chai latte for Cas, they headed over to Dean’s dorm room.

“Are you sure this wont take to long, Dean?”

“Have faith in my seductive abilities, Cas! We’ve been dating for what, a year now?” Dean smirked. “Give me a time limit and I’ll make it happen.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and took a sip of his chai. “If you say so, Dean.”

Dean slung an arm around Cas’ waist and pressed a kiss to the top of his head as the pair approached Dean’s dorm. “Would I ever lie about something like that?”

Dean ushered Cas into his room. Castiel was clearly comfortable and unabashedly plopped down on Dean’s unmade bed. Dean dropped his bag on the floor and joined Cas on the bed. He leaned over and took a nibble from what little remained of Castiel’s croissant who in retaliation stuffed the entire pastry in Dean’s mouth. Dean offered a mumbled “Cas” in response and received a chortle in response.

Castiel pressed Dean down against the bed and received a smile from Dean, “I knew you’d be on board with this, Cas.”

Dean flipped Cas over and ground his hips down onto Castiel’s. Placing his arms on either side of Cas’ head, Dean lifted himself up onto his elbows. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s lips before shifting nuzzle his neck. Throughout the entire process, he never ceased the pressure on Cas’ hips. Dean pulled back for a second to congratulate himself on a particularly well executed hickey and Castiel arched his neck, lips seeking Dean’s.

Denying Cas any sort of resolution, Dean slid along Castiel’s body, resting his hips atop Cas’ thighs. When Cas moved to sit up, Dean pressed him down into the mattress again with one fore arm. “Hey Cas?”

“Yup?” The normally articulate Castiel responded, a bit short of breath.

“I heard something that might interest you…”

“Now is really not the time to be discussing school work, Dean. I was rather enjoying our previous activities.”

“Well, I heard that orgasms can help with stress. What do you think we test that? Ya know, for science.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea… Mind getting on with it?”

Dean obliged, scooting a little farther down Cas’ now spread legs before reaching to unbutton Castiel’s jeans. Cas lifted his hips obligingly, eager for Dean to continue. Dean mouthed at the head of Castiel’s cock through the damp fabric of his boxers. Cas wiggled his hips in reply, encouraging Dean to remove the boxers as well. Soon enough, Dean acquiesced, leaning down to envelop Castiel in his mouth. Cas was overwhelmed with the feeling of the wet warmth that is Dean’s mouth, and when he gasped, Cas can feel the echoing rumble of a chuckle in response coming Dean.

Dean set a slow pace, more interested in increasing Cas’ interest than fulfilling the promise of a quick finish he had made earlier. Soon enough, after a warning “Dean, the time” from Cas, Dean picked up the pace. Bobbing his head along Castiel’s length, encircling with his hand that which he could not reach with his mouth, Dean teased Cas further, using his free hand to slide under Castiel’s shirt and up to pinch a nipple. Cas arched his back, overtaking with stimulus, and Dean switched his ministrations to the other nipple.

Dean pulled off for a moment, letting his hand drift up and down, stopping to rub his thumb over the tip. Cas took in his wrecked look, hair tousled from Castiel’s fingers and lips bright red. One side of Dean’s mouth quirked up. “More?” He asked Cas innocently, before letting the other male press his face back down. Dean relaxed his throat and obediently allowed Cas to push his cock further down Dean’s throat. Dean swallowed reflexively and Cas groaned, lifting his hips a bit. Dean worked his head up and down, sucking lightly on the frenulum when he reached it.  He looked up at Cas, taking in his blissed out face and hummed lightly around Castiel’s cock.

“Dean.” Cas’ voice was wrecked and Dean knew exactly what that signalled. Sure enough, Cas was coming in Dean’s mouth. Dean swallowed all that he could, allowing a bit to drip out the side of his mouth for the very visual Castiel. Once he had Cas’ eyes on him, Dean slowly licked his lips, swiping up every last drop of come.

“Feeling a bit more relaxed?” He asked.

Cas nodded in reply. “Do I really have to go write my French essay now?”

“Well, you could always return the favor instead…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes.   
> 1\. This was unbeta'd (as my stories usually are) and I wrote this one at three in the morning as well... I take the blame for all mistakes.  
> 2\. I am not a sex focused person. I'm about as virginal as you can get. I did do some research for this, but only online, nothing in real life. PLEASE feel free to send me tips and tricks to make my smut smuttier... Does that make sense?  
> 3\. I will never finish this calendar with out all of you forcing me to, so send me prompts on Tumblr (snowymisha.tumblr.com)


End file.
